Dance with the devil
by Rosaliarouge
Summary: Pip et Damien ne se sont pas vus depuis la primaire, mais quand ils se voyent enfin, tout s'enchaine très vite. Trop vite pour Pip. [OS avec du Dip *w*]
NDA (Note De l'Auteur) : Bon aloooooors... Voilà un petit OS avec du... DIP ! DU DIP QUOI ! (Oui le Dip est mon OTP U.U) J'ai écrit ce OS en une journée, j'avais l'idée depuis un petit moment mais aujourd'hui je me suis lancer et... Bah je trouve qu'il est plutôt réussis (sauf la fin). Sinon votre avis compte BEAUCOUP pour moi (Je kiff lire les commentaires et ça m'encourage à écrire), alors, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

PDV Damien :

Mes yeux sont toujours rivés sur la piste de danse où plusieurs couples danse en souriant au rythme de la musique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer en regardant de nouveau mon verre de vin. Qu'est ce que je fais ici déjà ?... Je hais ce genre de soirée. Surtout quand il y a autant de riche qui pète plus haut que leurs culs. Je hais cette musique douce et calme accompagné par le brouhaha des discutions des invités tous plus chiant les uns que les autres. C'est simple, les sujets de discutions ne tourne généralement que sur des affaires de frics ou de sexe. Je hais ce genre de soirée. Vraiment. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père a voulus que j'y aille à sa place. Tss... Dire que je pourrais être tranquillement chez moi à écouter du rock ou du moins autre chose que cette musique qui me donne juste envie de dormir !

Je repose mes yeux sur l'assemblé. Les femmes ont toutes, ou du moins pour la plus part, des bijoux des plus précieux en or et en pierres précieuses. Je me demande comment elles font pour ne pas crouler sous le poids de toutes ses parures. Je suppose que leurs robes plus courtes des unes que les autres compense ce surpoids de bijoux. En regardant bien, plus les femmes sont jeune, plus leurs robes sont courtes. Et les décolletés, n'en parlons pas ! Pour les hommes, disons que si on écarte quelques exception qui on voulut faire quelques chose "d'original" même si ça a COMPLETEMENT foiré, tous portent des costard noir et blanc. Moi ? Je me suis contenté de venir en pull noir, pantalon noir et chaîne en argent avec une croix à l'envers. J'allais pas me mettre sur mon 31 pour une de ses soirée bidon quand même.

Mon regard se perds dans la foule et s'arrête sur un gars. Il est de dos et je ne vois pas son visage. Il a des cheveux blond en carré et porte un chapeau marron sur la tête. Il porte un veston rouge et un short en jean qui s'arrête à ses genoux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à décoller mes yeux de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mes yeux sont comme attirer par ce type qui semble avoir mon âge, alors qu'il est légèrement plus petit que moi. Je réfléchis un peu et utilise mes pouvoirs pour savoir qui il est. Quoi ? Je suis le fils de Satan, si je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ça n'a plus aucun intérêt ! Mon pouvoir me permet de savoir tout sur les humains, vivant ou mort. Je réfléchit donc. Le fait que je ne vois pas son visage est contraignant pour la recherche mais je finit par le trouver. Philip Pirrup. Anglais. Orphelin. Et incroyablement mignon !

Je sors enfin de mes pensées quand je sens le regard de l'intéressé sur moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir un peu. Il a dus remarquer que je le fixe depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Mais quel con je suis ! Bizarrement, il n'a pas l'air dégoutté ni rien, au contraire. Il me sourit. Un sourire tendre et doux. Ce qui me fait rougir un peu plus. Il regarde de nouveau le gars à côté de lui avec qui il discutait. Un rouquin dont je m'en fous totalement. Je soupir et regarde ailleurs. Cette musique commence vraiment à m'énerver. Je bois cul sec mon verre de vin et le repose sur une des tables du buffet. Je me dirige vers un balcon vide et fais bien attention à refermer les porte en verre qui y mène derrière moi. Je n'aime pas la compagnie des mortels. En fait, je n'aime pas la compagnie tout court. Le balcon est plutôt petit, on devrait pouvoir y venir à 3, pas plus. Je m'approche de la rambarde en pierre blanche et m'appuie dessus pour regarder le grand jardin qui s'offre à ma vue. Chaque fleurs, chaque arbres et chaque buissons sont finement bien taillé pour le plaisir de mes yeux aux couleurs de rubis. Les lumières de la ville brillent au loin. Le décor est parfait. Mais alors... Pourquoi la seule image qui me reste en tête est le visage de ce garçon ? En plus j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vus, mais où ? Aucune idée. Je hais quand j'ai des trous de mémoire comme ça. Ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends la porte en verre du balcon s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec la beau blond. Je sens de nouveau mes joues prendre une couleur rouge. Et merde... Philip me sourit encore.

-Bonjours Damien, je suis content de te revoir.

Attendez... Comment connaît-il mon nom ? Les rougeurs de mes joues disparaissent petit à petit et je le regarde avec un air intrigué. Mes doutes se confirment. Je l'ai déjà vus quelque part. Il voit bien que je suis perdu et ça le fait rire. Il se fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?!... Non. Même cette pensée n'est pas crédible. Il a un rire trop... Trop tout. Top parfait. Trop mignon. Trop sincère. Trop faible et mignon pour que ce soit un rire de moquerie. Il arrête de rire et me sourit. Mais ce sourire merde ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais mourir là, maintenant tout de suite rien qu'en regardant son sourire ! Ce type ne peut pas être humain !

-C'est moi, Pip, tu sais, le blond qui se faisait tabasser en primaire.

Pip... Mais bien sûr ! Les souvenirs me reviennent d'un coup en tête. Je me rappelle de mon rapide séjour à l'école primaire de South Park. Ça n'avait durer que quelques jours avant que je sois obliger de retourner en enfer avec mon père, mais je m'étais bien amusé. Même si je faisait tout pour le cacher, j'aimais bien Pip. C'est dingue. Il a tellement changer depuis l'école primaire et pourtant, c'est le même. Il sourit toujours, il porte toujours les même vêtement. Mais il est devenus encore plus beau en grandissant. Il est aussi beau qu'un dieu merde... Je lui sourit maladroitement. Je suis pas doué pour montrer mes sentiments moi...

-Pip ?... Ça fait si longtemps. Je ne t'avais même pas reconnus.

-Moi je t'ai reconnus du premier regard pourtant !

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'assoit sur la rambardes, face à moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, comme si c'était naturel. Ce type est un aimant ou quoi ? On commence à discuter et je m'assoit rapidement à côté de lui sur la rambarde. On parle longtemps. Très longtemps même. Il me parle de ses études, de ses nouveaux amis, de comment ça se passe sur terre. Moi, je lui parle de l'enfer, donc forcément, j'ai beaucoup moins de chose à dire que lui. Je le regarde en l'écoutant. Buvant chacune de ses paroles comme si c'était un de ses vins rare au goût inimitable. Mon regard se perds quelques instant sur ses lèvres finement tracer. Elles sont si fines et ont l'air si douce... J'ai si envie de les emprisonner avec les miennes. En fait... J'en envie de le faire miens tout entier. Je ne l'écoute même plus, étant trop occupé à admirer son magnifique visage.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manquer tu sais...

Il baisse légèrement la tête avec un air gêné qui lui va à ravir et de légères rougeurs sur les joues. Je sourit diaboliquement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et je pose une de mes mains sur sa joue. Il me regarde de nouveau avec ses yeux hypnotisant.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer Pip.

Sur ces mots je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et sens mon cœur de démon battre rapidement. Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses lèvres appuyer sur les miennes. Je mordille légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui le fait gémir légèrement. C'est qui ce que je pensais. Ses lèvres ont un goût sucré des plus agréable. Alors que je passe mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi, il pose ses mains sur mon torse et me repousse légèrement. Je manque de tomber de la rambarde et je le regarde. Où sont-ils ?... Où est le sourire angélique de Pip ?... Où est la joie que je pouvais voir sur son visage ?... Mon beau blond à l'air perdu et apeuré. C'est moi qui lui fait peur ? Il bouge à peine les lèvres pour parler. Je sens que sa voix n'est pas naturelle.

-Damien... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas t'aimer...

Sur ces mots, il se lève et pars du balcon. Me laissant, seul, sur ce foutu balcon. Mon regard se perds dans le paysage que je trouvait beau quelques heures auparavant. Je sens un liquide salé et froid couler sur mes joues et sers les dents. Alors c'est ça ? C'est ça de se prendre un râteau ? C'est ça d'avoir le cour brisé ?...

*/*/*/*

PDV Pip :

Quelques mois ce sont écouler depuis la soirée où j'ai revus Damien... Quelques mois se sont écouler depuis mon premier baiser... J'ai beaucoup pleuré quand je suis rentrer à l'orphelinat ce soir là. Je me sentais si mal ce soir là. Je me sens toujours aussi mal. J'aime Damien. Je l'aime depuis la primaire. Je suis fou amoureux du fils de Satan. On peux considérer ça comme un péché non ?... Je soupir en continuant de marcher dans les rues enneigé de South Park. Pourquoi je l'ai repoussé ?... Je me pose moi même cette question... J'ai peur sûrement. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Après tout, c'est le fils de Satan ! Moi je suis quoi à côté ? Rien. Voilà ce que je suis à côté. Je ne suis que Pip Pirrup. Le petit anglais orphelin que tout le monde méprise. Je vois Aiden et ses amis arriver en face de moi. Ils se dirigent vers moi. Je sers les dents et baisse un peu la tête. Pitié, dites moi qu'ils ne vont pas encore m'agresser. Ça fait depuis déjà deux ans qu'Aiden et sa bande m'ont pris pour cible. Deux ans que j'ose rien dire. Ils sont plus grand et plus fort que moi. Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire de toute façon ?...

-Hé mais ce serais pas le crétin d'Anglais~ ?

Je soupir. Et c'est repartis. Je relève les yeux pour regarder Aiden, même si je sais qu'il a forcément un sourire carnassier coller aux lèvres. Et oui, il l'a bien ce sourire. Il est juste devant moi et je dois lever la tête pour voir son visage. Il a bien au moins une tête de plus que moi. Je recule un peu en tremblant légèrement. Ils me font toujours peur, ils me font peur depuis deux ans déjà. Ils rient sarcastiquement et Aiden me plaque violemment contre un mur. Je les regarde, mes yeux brillant de peur. Je suis si faible. Il rit en voyant mon air apeuré et regarde ses deux potes aussi grands et imposant que lui.

-Vous voyez ça les gars~ ? Ce petit con d'anglais est encore en vie~

-Je pensez qu'il c'était enfin pendus~

-Moi aussi~

-Et si on lui faisait regrettez d'être encore en vie~ ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je ressens une douleur sans nom au ventre. Je me crispe et me laisse tomber au sol en retenant mes larmes. Ils rient encore. Leurs voix résonne dans ma tête et me donne envie de crier, de pleurer, de craquer. Et c'est partis. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir mon sang couler de mes plaies. Je pleurs. Chaque coup qu'ils me donnent est plus fort que les précédent. J'ai envie de crier à l'aide mais aucun son ne sors de ma bouche. Je veux me défendre mais mes membres refusent de bouger. Et puis... Tout s'arrête. Je ne sens plus aucun coup. Je n'entends plus aucun bruit, juste un bourdonnement sourd qui vient sûrement de mon imagination. J'essaye de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis comme paralysé. Incapable de faire le moindre geste. J'ai envie que quelqu'un m'aide... Non... J'ai envie que Damien m'aide... J'ai envie de me serrer dans ses bras chaud et réconfortant... J'ai envie de l'embrasser encore une fois... J'ai envie de lui murmurer que je l'aime... J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime... J'entends une voix lointaine et sourde qui me semble me parler. Je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux ni de parler, alors je me contente de couiner de douleur. Même ce simple effort me fait mal. Je me sens comme soulever et je sens une présence rassurante et chaude contre moi. Cette fois s'en est trop... Je me laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée, en espérant ne plus jamais me réveillé.

*/*/*/*

J'ouvre les yeux à contre cœur. Qu'elle est cette lumière qui m'éblouis ?... Ho... Ce n'est qu'une lampe. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi et grimace en essayant de bouger. Je suis dans un lit double avec une couverture rouge foncé. La chambre dans la quelle je me trouve est plutôt sombre et lugubre. Les murs sont peint en gris très foncé et le sol est recouvert d'une moquette rouge foncé. Les meubles sont tous dans ce genre de couleur. Je n'ai jamais été ici... J'en suis sûr et certain, même si tout me semble irréel et que je suis complètement perdu. Je vois la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entre. Mon souffle se coupe. Damien.

-Tiens, déjà debout ?

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?...

Damien me regarde avec ses yeux couleur rubis si perçant. Son regard me fais rougir. Mon dieu qu'il est mignon... Il s'approche et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit.

-J'ai vus ses sales types qui te tabassait et je les ai... Comment dire... Envoyer en enfer, et je t'ai ramener dans ma chambre pour te soigner.

-Ho... Merci Damien...

Je lui sourit et je le vois rougir un peu. Ça le rends encore plus mignon ! Je soulève la couverture et vois que je ne suis qu'en boxer, mon torse étant couvert de bandages. Je me redresse en grimaçant un peu de douleur. Je regarde de nouveau Damien et je me rends compte qu'il fixe mon torse avec intérêt. J'avais presque oublier notre baiser d'il y a quelques mois... Je rougit un peu et Damien se mets à rougir aussi en voyant que je le regarde.

-Je... Désolé Pip...

-Désolé pour quoi ?

-Bah pour... Tu sais, le baiser...

-Ho...

Je baisse un peu le ton et mon regard croise celui de mon démon. Pendant quelques secondes, on se tait en se fixant, comme hypnotiser l'un par l'autre. J'approche mon visage du siens et je l'embrasse sur la joue, à quelques mini-mètres de ses lèvres. Il devient rouge tomate et je me retiens de rire. Il est si adorable...

-Damien...

-Oui ?...

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Pip.

Je sourit et je me jette à son cou pour l'embrasser. Nos lèvres se rencontrent pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois nous sommes beaucoup moins timide. Ses lèvres ont le même goût épicé que j'aime tant. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et appuie un peu plus sur ses lèvres. Je le sens poser ses mains sur mes hanches. J'aurais aimer que ce baiser dure éternellement mais nous finissons par rompre ce baiser merveilleux et j'admire le visage de mon amoureux. Je sourit en me blottissant contre son torse.

-Me quitte jamais Damien...

-Je ne quitte pas te quitter petit ange~


End file.
